


The Unit

by Etnoe



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etnoe/pseuds/Etnoe
Summary: Haruhi gets 'trapped' between the twins.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [song_of_staying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/song_of_staying/gifts).



Haruhi woke up warm and tingling and – bothered. With the twins, that was always one of the easiest descriptors to use. She had become willing over the years to include some _good_ connotations in her own personal definition of the word, though; and now she stretched between them, feeling out the details of a hand on her back and under her shirt, two fingers dipping just below the waist of her slacks. The other's mouth was at her neck, pursed to kiss lightly.

She let her eyes open and focus slowly. Oh dear, they were both already naked... Given that she had fallen asleep in her day clothes, she had to assume that it was a pointed gesture and they were feeling peevish about her work habits.

"You're not being a very good girlfriend lately," Kaoru whispered. Then he pecked Haruhi on the cheek, because it wasn't like he was really mad, especially now that Haruhi was actually with them. "I know you have to study, but we miss you!"

"You're not even helping us study anymore!" Hikaru was more indignant than Kaoru was. Sharply focused, stern Haruhi and all her dedication to work was one of very few things that could keep Hikaru motivated to study when he was really in a mood. Kaoru could only keep him on track as long as Kaoru was willing to keep himself on track, instead of being terribly willing to be tempted away from his textbooks.

"Yeah, well … this isn't studying at all," Haruhi said as the hand under her clothes – it was Hikaru's – slid round to the front, and the other two laughed at her. 'And it's not like you're not brilliant all on your own.'

Kaoru kissed her again, on the ear this time - it would tickle, and that was something a little fascinating for not being shared between himself and Hikaru, though he knew the little physical phenomenon was something that really shouldn't feel so odd to him. The shell was a hot line beneath his parted lips, and Haruhi breathed out a in whimper. "Well, no, Haruhi. It really isn't studying. Buuuut, you do realise that there is another lesson you need to learn... You always seem to forget to take good care of yourself! Look at you, in these clothes. It doesn't need to be SUCH a big deal to let our people help take care of you too – make you food for the day on campus, come pick you up in the evening so you're not so tired you just collapse in your day clothes. We can get you used to that kind of stuff. You just have to let yourself be convinced…"

Haruhi grunted as Hikaru took up his own side of the argument: slipping down the bed entirely, leaving off tugging at Haruhi's nipples so that he could instead work open her fly underneath the covers, and he hooked the bottom of her underwear and pulled it aside to bury his face in her slit. A little, incongruously, he licked with delicate touches along the opening with all his normally well-hidden tenderness. And then Hikaru raised his head with a frown, but the other two could see how excited he was. "I can't decide if I should do it the way you do, or if I should do it the way I actually ask you to do this kind of thing when it's my turn on the receiving end."

"Stop complaining." Kaoru stuck out his tongue.

'Aren't the mechanics way too different to compare, anyway?' Haruhi said.

In response to both of them Hikaru pulled a face, grinned, and appeared to decide to work at Haruhi his preferred way. He practically dove for it, working his way in fast and then sucking hard.

Haruhi SHOULD have yelled. She meant to. Instead she made a sound like he was deflating. And there was still Kaoru! His fingers warm against her still-warmer body, spanning his backside, and a digit of one finger now inside her. "How's this for a punishment?" Kaoru said. "You get to enjoy it so much!"

A whine from Hikaru signalled agreement, and Haruhi found it in herself to blush, even now, at his eagerness about this. He put his all into it, feeling like he was constantly forgetting to do one thing or the other - suck, flick with his tongue, watch out for his teeth, try to stop humping too hard against the mattress, kiss, using his fingers so that they tangled thickly with Kaoru's - but he could feel the pulse and twitches and taste and the slick that meant Haruhi was very, very much in favour of this.

He slowly slid back, away from the crux of Haruhi's legs, batting away the covers. Kaoru looked askance at him, then at the way Haruhi frowned, looking lost. Her slid the fingers he had in her gently in and out to make up for it.

"You should ask, you know," Hikaru said. "What exactly the depraved twins' punishment will be."

"It's fiiiine, Hikaru, it's not like we're going to actually _toy_ with her," Kaoru grumped. 'We won't be falling into those old bad habits so easily anymore.'

'Haruhi should be sure that she can be sure of that. Even when she _does_ deserve punishment.'

'I'm mostly beginning to think about breakfast. And how your bark seems to be significantly worse than your bite,' Haruhi said.

'Oho,' said Kaoru. 'It's almost like she doesn't know that we have the power to shut the entire university down for a day…'

Haruhi tried to fly upright, but they already had their arms wound around her. 'No way!'

'And she has nowhere to be but right here in bed, in her boring and inappropriate wardrobe, being pleasured for hour after hour, on the edge, until all she wants is to rip off her own clothes and beg to spend a decent amount of time here in bed each day with her loving, talented, lonely boyfriends…'

Hours later, Haruhi grumbled, 'I bet you just called me in as sick to the law department, didn't you? Hmph, shutting down the whole university…'

'Commoners!' the twins said, snickering.

'Does it comfort you to say something like that?' Hikaru said.

'Ah,' said Kaoru. 'We must let her say what she will to feel better, if she doesn't want to think about what we can so easily do.'

Haruhi humphed louder, and refused to show any hint of the worry that they might not be joking (even though life in the Host Club had long ago made that kind of worry difficult).

  



End file.
